Summer Rain
by LVB
Summary: On the day of their wedding, Anakin and Padme celebrate the summer rain. One-shot.


**The Summer Rain**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** Short descriptive piece on Anakin/Padmè dancing on Naboo the day of their marriage. Based on the song Summer Rain. One-shot.

**Timeline:** Post AotC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or anything related. All rights reserved for George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd. Belinda Carlisle owns the original song Summer Rain.

**A/N:** Well I'm back from New Caledonia! I came back and saw four pages worth of new ff and I was stoked! I also came back to a few reviews for my stories, and wow. Thanks everyone who reviewed!! I love hearing your thoughts and I love writing.

Some OK news I guess, got my results back and got my UAI of 78.10. Go me. Now onto the story ;)

* * *

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of_

_Oh my love, since that day_

_Somewhere in my heart, I'm always_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain_

_**-Belinda Carlisle, Summer Rain**_

* * *

The sun shone that day. It sat high in the cerulean blue sky, like a perfected jewel, a sovereign king sitting on his throne. It sat, waiting patiently for the events to unfold. It shone down upon the greenest grass and looked down upon the sparkling blue waves of the lake. It was the Naboo sun that greeted them that day.

There they stood, in silence. Simply a man and a woman, their hands united in an act of symbolism; hands linked, souls linked. Forever. Their souls entwined in the eyes of the greater force for all eternity. Their marriage; an act of love not responsibility. They stood there, peaceful. Not as a padawan Jedi and not as a Senator. Just as a man…and just as a woman. With the Naboo sun shining down on them that day.

---

"_I love you, Angel" he gently whispered into her ear. The soft breeze swept against her now bare shoulders, sending a small shiver down her spine. She looked deep into his eyes and the sparkling blue reflected that which drove her very soul at this moment. Love. _

"_I love you too," she replied, her voice no louder than a gentle whisper. She was sure he could hear her. If not, he could certainly feel it. Turning away from the two droids that stood loyally beside them, he tenderly reached for her hand, with his prosthetic one. Without hesitation, she placed her hand into his, allowing their hands to intertwine. _

_The holy man gave a small, knowing smile and quickly departed. Without a single word, he led her out of the lake retreat's stunning gazebo. He led her out onto the very grass where they had playfully expressed their true natures that day. He placed his hands delicately onto her hips. Her body tingled as her new husband slowly leant in and whispered into her ear, "dance with me,"_

---

The Naboo weather was always admired and cherished by foreign delegates that set foot on the planet. Wonderful, pleasant, magical, they would say. Magical, simply magical. The Naboo sun reflected the very nature of the people. Warm, kind and beautiful. Hospitality matched by no other planet in the galaxy. Safe, calm, predictable. Non-threatening.

Every season was like a warm, summer day on Naboo. The birds would sing amongst the treetops and the sound of children's laughter was always heard. Always.

The sun would slightly warm the waters of the great lakes. The temperature would always be perfect. But as with every great thing, there's always an exception to the rule. But auspiciously, the rules do not break. They will only ever bend.

---

_Without a single word or murmur, he placed his hands onto her hips, encircling her towards him. She placed her arms around his neck, allowing her face to come closer to his own. Slowly, to the music of the slow breeze that flew through the air, they danced. The slow rhythms of nature dictated the beat. His hands slowly guided her, allowing her movements to be unrestricted yet directed. She moved without effort as did he. Under a magical spell, they danced._

_They stopped only momentarily as she took off the traditional wedding shoes and kicked them aside. She placed her bare feet back onto the grass. The grass. She felt the cool, earthy sensation run through her and felt her whole body tingle. Soon, he followed suit. _

_And they continued to dance, their feet moving amongst the very earth that saw their love develop. _

---

Quite often the Naboo sun would momentarily disappear behind an unexpected cloud, but never for more than a few minutes. Of course, that was not to say that there were never any clouds over Naboo. But they would only every appear momentarily, replenishing the water supply. Giving the greatest gift to the beautiful planet that featured nature's jewels. So, when the inhabitants of the beautiful planet were sound asleep, nature would restore its beauty; create a balance. But the Naboo would never see it. They were always sound asleep.

But of course, life cannot be perfect all the time. And neither could the summer weather of Naboo. For an anomaly would occur, perhaps once every hundred years. The Naboo would receive the summer rain.

---

_The beautiful Naboo sun began to descend, while they danced. The sun began to slowly escape but neither the padawan Jedi nor the Senator noticed. They just continued to dance. Their feet moved in unison now, mimicking the soft melody they felt through earth their bare feet trod on. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, and as sparkling blue met soulful brown, suddenly a loud noise interrupted. _

_A clap of thunder. A noise heard on Naboo every hundred years or so. And slowly, he stopped their dancing and swiftly leant down and placed a soft kiss onto his new bride's lips. Slightly startled, she closed her eyes and fell deeper into the kiss. Her head rose an inch as she arched her feet and readjusted her arms around her husband's neck. And just as she pulled away, she gasped. A small drop of water fell onto her flushed cheek. And another. _

_She moved away slightly from him, and looked upwards towards the sky. The Naboo sun still glowed a beautiful orange and the sky, a mixture of yellow, blue and baby pink streaked across the sky highlighting the true inspiration of the beautiful planet. Yet, still drops began to fall. She looked at him, and said, "It's the summer rain,"_

---

The summer rain was considered an ancient totem of luck and prosperity for the Naboo. A symbol of change. A symbol of new life. A symbol of the greener pastures yet to come. And that day, as the sun shone down on the planet, the summer rain came. It fell slowly, then more consistently, in full view of the inhabitants of Naboo.

Beautiful, magical, they said. It fell upon the green meadows and sent ripples of change throughout the great lake. Most had been scared or startled. Most fled to the sanctity of their homes to witness this great event. Most had never felt the summer rain. Most had never been blessed before. Most would never see it again. Most would waste the experience by standing by and letting the planet's greatest honour pass them by, feeling unworthy of letting its magical properties touch their lives for even just a moment. But, there is an exception to every rule. Especially for the summer rain.

---

_She looked upwards and marvelled at the beauty of nature. She had witnessed the summer rain toady. In the company of her new husband; she was truly blessed. Suddenly she felt strong arms encircling her once again. Startled, she unconsciously backed away. The sight took her breath away; her husband, her one true love. He was wet; soaking wet. His hair clung to his face and his padawan braid hung onto his Jedi robes and sent small droplets down the back of it. It was then she realised, that she too was wet. She was soaked in the summer rain. She felt her hair, the hair she had carefully had styled into a tumble of loose, tamed curls and tucked away under her beaded veil. She looked at her husband, who smiled. It was then she knew. She ripped the saturated veil off her head and shook her curls out, letting the rain fall onto them, devouring them. She looked into his eyes and began to laughed. He smiled again and laughed along with her. _

_She extended her arm out to him and he expertly twirled her towards him. The summer rain poured down out of the heavens, capturing them in the middle of the seemingly endless green field. He leant down to her hair and whispered, "dance with me,". She leant upwards and passionately kissed him. Then they simply began to dance again, and now this time, dancing in unison with the summer rain. _

---

Although nobody would ever know, it was the last time the summer rain ever fell on the beautiful, magical Naboo.


End file.
